Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {4} \\ {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{0} & {-2}+{4} \\ {-1}+{-1} & {2}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {2} \\ {-2} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$